Ladies Man
by Fettkat
Summary: Just a Mara-Ben fluff-fic. Guaranteed to make you go " Awwwwww!" ;


**Ladies Man**

**A/N: I'd initially meant this to be a drabble, but it got too long. So I'm posting it as a one-shot. Enjoy!**

Mara hated this part of being one half of one of the most famous couples in the galaxy- dressing up for a public function.  
Plus she was late.  
Luke had said he would meet her there and she had luxuriated in a relaxing bubble bath a little too long. Now she had to pull on her dress, rush through make-up, dig out jewellery and heels to match and drop Ben off at the Solos where Jaina had agreed to baby-sit him a little too willingly.  
Speaking of Ben...

"Ben?"

Mara ran to the door barefoot, her dress half unzipped.

"Are you packed?"

After a few minutes a little red head poked around the door. Mara was rummaging through her various cosmetics kits, trying to find the lip-colour that would go with her dress that evening, keeping up a steady stream of muttered long-forgotten Imperial curses.

"I'm ready, Mom."

Ben shuffled hesitantly into her room, dragging his small backpack with his toys and game-controllers behind him. He looked less than happy at having to spend yet another evening being babysat and eating a spicy take-out dinner with his cousin. Mara knew he would rather have had the spicy take-out dinner with his parents at home.

Ben sat on the edge of his parents' bed, drumming his shoes on the side, watching curiously as his mother went through her make-up routine. He knew it was best to stay out of her way when she was dressing in a hurry. So he simply sat and watched the strange ways of women.

* * *

Mara leaned forward toward the mirror, drawing on a thin line of eyeliner. Then she gathered up her thick red hair, debating whether to do it up, or leave it loose. And that's when she noticed her five-year old son in the mirror, sitting patiently on the bed, watching her preparations with wide liquid-blue eyes. He was unusually quiet, no doubt enthralled by her various ministrations. She quickly did up her hair in a loose knot and then turned to smile at him.

"Sweetheart, will you help mommy out with something?"

Ben's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he jumped off the bed enthusiastically enough.

"Sure, Mom."

Mara held out a thin gold chain with an expensive pendant dangling from it.

"Can you help me put this on?"

Ben came forward slowly. Mara bent down and showed him how to attach the clasp then sat with her back towards him, lifting her hair so he could put it round her neck.

"Where'd you get this, Mom?" he asked quietly, running a finger over the sparkling gem at the centre.

Mara smiled fondly.

"Your father gave it to me for one of our wedding anniversaries."

"It's pretty."

"It is, isn't it?"

"It suits you."

Mara looked at him in surprise.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. This colour," he fingered the pendant again, "matches your eyes."

Mara was stunned.

"Why thank you, Ben. That's a very sweet thing to say."

Ben blushed, concentrating on zipping up her dress from the back as she indicated.

Mara stood, adjusting her dress and shoes, then walked to the closet to take out a suitable stole and handbag. She draped them over her arm and then turned to find Ben taking in her full ensemble, his eyes wide again. She gave him a brilliant smile and did a small pirouette.

"Well? How do I look?"

Ben's little face was absolutely serious when he replied,

"Mom, you look beautiful."

Mara beckoned him to her, planting a big kiss on his cheek as she pulled him close.

"Mom!" he struggled in indignation, rubbing his face furiously.

Mara grinned to see the smudged pink shine there. She nuzzled his soft hair, breathing in the sweet baby smell she never tired of.

"Aww. Come on, sweetheart. Let me enjoy you while I can. Soon, when you're all grown up, you'll probably find some other girl you'll think is more beautiful than mommy. What am I going to do then?"

Ben's blue eyes grew round with shock. With the same gravity as before, he tried to explain something patently obvious to her.

"But there can't ever _be_ a girl more beautiful than you, Mom."

There was absolutely no trace of a joke in his voice and Mara was impressed by his sincerity. She kissed him again, despite his protests, wishing for the nth time she could just spend an evening at home with her son for once.

"Well, then you'll just have to fight your father for me, I'm guessing."  
She said it with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Ben shook his head, his childish earnestness making him seem even more adorable in his mother's eyes.

"Dad's never going to let anyone else win. Not with you."

Mara had to admit that was probably true, and her heart suddenly filled with all the love she felt for the two men in her life.

She stood up, patting Ben gently on the back.

"Come on, sweetheart. We're very late. Go and strap yourself in the speeder, I'll lock up and be right out."

* * *

Later, when she and Luke were enjoying a quiet dance towards the end of the thrilling party, Mara found herself smiling at the memories of earlier that evening.

"What's put that smile on your face, love?" her husband asked, leaning forward so his lips brushed her ear.

She looked up into his warm, loving eyes.  
"Oh...nothing. Just a few things Ben was saying this evening."

Luke raised his brows in curiosity.  
Mara drew back, an amused smirk suddenly tugging at the corners of her lips.  
"You know, Farmboy, I have a nasty feeling that our son might just grow up to be the ultimate ladies man!"


End file.
